


OPERATION: MINSUNG

by HAN_WRITES



Series: The Minsung Series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a supportive friend, Changbin trying to be cupid, Crying, Don;t hate Minho for being a dumbass, Felix making sure the world knows he married to Felix, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Hyunjin and Minho are the definition of Denial, I hope you laugh, I tried being funny but :/, Jeongin is so fucking confused, Jisung is a sweetheart, Lots of Crying, M/M, Men Crying, Mention of sexual themes however nothing is underage, Plot, Protective Hyungs, and a bit evil, at times - Freeform, but he the peace marker, enjoy, i guess thats it, i tried okay, just a bunch of gays living in different house or apartments, like he the sweetest, not that heavy but at times you just wanna :/, or at least cry, some sexual humor, the gays are at it again, they are not idols, they might be out of character, whatever kjfns, yes plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAN_WRITES/pseuds/HAN_WRITES
Summary: RapGod: Hey Gays.Minhoes: Not all of us are gay like you And FelixPrince: yeah some of us can be Homos.WannaBang: Hyunjin that’s the same fucking thing.Jeongie: It is??Ora somewhat Chat ficWhich Changbin and Felix are trying to set Minho and Jisung, Woojin and Bangchan joins in. Seungmin honestly wonders why he hasn’t disowned all of them. Jeongin is confused and Hyunjin is just there for the shit and giggles





	1. The Gays are At it again

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. However I would to mention their will be mention of sexual theme but it's very light. and only between Woojin and Chan :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin has an idea.

**Operation:Minsung**

**-**

 

 **RapGod:** Hey Gays.

 **minhoes:** Not all of us are gay like you And Felix

 **Prince:** yeah some of us can be Homos.

 **WannaBang:** Hyunjin that’s the same fucking thing.

 **Jeongie:** It is??

 **RapGod:** Anyway. Do you know why I called you here?

 **minhoes:** to waste everyone’s time.

_RapGod removed minhoes from the chat._

**RapGod** : I called ya’ll hoes here because I’m sick I’m tired of Minho and Jisung fucking Tension every single time they are around each other.

 **WannaBang:** wat are u? Cupid?

 **CaveMan:** does it matter?

 **Prince:** yes

 **CaveMan** : 

 **woojam** : to answer ur question Bin yes I’m sick and tired of their tension.

 **RapGod** : it wasn’t a question but thank u

 **woojam** :

 **WannaBang** : DID YOU JUST MEME ME

 **Prince** : jdjdjd

 **Jeongie:** Hyunjin hyung r u ok?

 **Prince:** wat?

 **Jeongie:** you said ‘jdjdjd’ did somthng happen?

 **Prince:** …

_Prince changed Jeonjie name to localbaby_

**localbaby:** :(

 **RapGod:** fuck ya’ll I should have just asked Seungmin to help me.

_Swungmin leaves the chat_

**CaveMan:** rude

 **woojam:** Bin get to the point on why u call us here

 **RapGod:** oh now ur interested?

 **RapGod:** We need to set Minho and Jisung up.

 **localbaby:** isn’t Minho straight?

 **WannaBang:** no sweetie that’s what he wants us to think

 **woojam** : I’m convinced

 **Prince:** Metoo

 **CaveMan** : and Jisung been pinning after him for years

 **woojam:** it been only a month

 **RapGod** : stfu Woojin

 **woojam** :

 **WannaBang:** Maybe we could set them up???

 **RapGod:** That’s the whole fucking plan Chan

_WannaBang changes RapGod to cupiddass_

**cupiddass:** I cna live with that

 **cupiddass:** *can

 **localbaby:** hyung u got admin rights? Can u change my name?

_WannaBang change his name to Staylocal_

**Staylocal:** :(

 **Prince:** lmao

_Staylocal leaves the group chat_

**Prince** : shit He just ran to go tell Seungmin

 **CaveMan:** lol what can Seungmin do?

 **Prince:**  F U CK SEUNGMIN JUST BROKEMYDOOR

_Prince leaves the group chat_

**CaveMan:** too soon?

 **woojam:** He will be missed.

 **cupiddass:** nah

 **WannaBang:**  imma set up a group chat with all us.

 **CaveMan:** y?

 **WannaBang:** So we can observe how they act around each other and build our plan off that?

**CaveMan:**

**WannaBang:** then we can plan here,

 **cupiddass:** :/

 **woojam:** stfu

 **cupiddass:** I breathed?????????

 **woojam:** u should stop then :/

 **WannaBang:** SssMmmAaaccCkkKdDoOoowwnnn

**Gays ONLY**

 

 

 **minhoes:** stop adding me to shit if ur goin remove me

 **HanSolo:** wym hyung??

 **minhoes:** don’t worry abt it Han

 **HanSolo:** Okay :)

 **CaveMan** : Gross

 **Swungmin:** like ur not all over Changbin everyday

 **CaveMan:** why u gotta exposed me like tht :/

 **WannaBang:** hey Gays + one straight

 **Staylocal:** But the title says Gays only

 **Prince:** no shit.

_Swungmin change Prince name to InaGrave_

**InaGrave:** worth it

 **Swungmin:** what is everyone up to right now?

 **InaGrave:** y do u care?

 **Swungmin:** I’m sorry but who r u?

 **WannaBang:** SsMmAaCcKkDdOoWwNn

 **HanSolo:** I’m heading to Studio. (~^3^)~

 **minhoes:** Do you u want company?

 **cupiddass** : he’s 17 I cant baby him forever

 **minhoes:** I’m not??

 **woojam:** But u...like... baby Felix

 **cupiddass:** we’re dating it’s allowed

 **Staylocal:** what does dating have to do with anything???

 **minhoes:** well I’m heading to the Gym

 **cupiddass:** without me?

 **minhoes:** and with Felix

_cupiddass leaves the chat_

**woojam:** he’ll be back

 **WannaBang:** no he won’t

 **Staylocal:** Can I please change my user :(

_Swungmin changes Staylocal to prettysmile_

**prettysmile:** :)

 **WannaBang:** you always gotta ruin the fun Seungmin

_WannaBang change Swungmin to nofun_

**nofun:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **InaGrave:** @Minhoes @CaveMan You mind if I join u?

 **CaveMan:** No I’m leaving anyway Changbin won’t stop blowing up my phone

 **minhoes:** Bin being loud for nothing ur not my type

 **HanSolo:** what is ur type hyung?

 **HanSolo:** for science purposes

 **HanSolo:** nvm don’t answer that ^^;

 **InaGrave:** Stop being so clingy

 **WannaBang:** Hyunjin :) Shut the fuck up

 **InaGrave:** I suddenly cant speak

 **HanSolo:** I can join u hyung

 **minhoes:** Focus ur work @ ur studio

 **HanSolo:** u right yea maybe next time :)

 **woojam:** Jisung I’ll join u @ the studio to see what ur working on

 **HanSolo:** ok hyung

 

—

 

**Chan ❤️**

**-**

 

 **Woojin:** Jisung looks upset

 **Chan:** I’m going to kick Hyunjin ass

 **Woojin:** why did Changbin even add him in the chat if he going to act like that?

 **Chan:** cuz he a lonely bitch

 **Woojin:** doesn’t Hyunjin like Seungmin?

 **Chan:** idk they always shit on each other

 **Woojin:** true love

 **Chan:** Unlike Minsung

 **Woojin:** :(

—

**Jisungie**

**-**

 

 **Minho:** Jisung

 **Minho:** r u still at the studio?

 **Jisungie:** yes I’m with Woojin hyung :)

 **Minho:** can I join u?

 **Jisungie:** aren’t u with Hyunjin hyung?

 **Minho:** …

 **Minho:** yes but you seem like u really want to come...

 **Jisungie:** no I’m fine! U go have fun!

 **Minho:** jisung

_Jisung leaves the chat_

—

**Operation:Minsung**

-

 **WannaBang:** Hyunjin u better start makin an excuse before I come over to ur house and beat ur ass

 **InaGrave:** I didn’t do anything

 **WannaBang:** apologize to Jisung

 **InaGrave:** for what? I just told him to stop being clingy

 **InaGrave:** sorry I meant *pinning

 **WannaBang:** he just wanted to hang with his hyung have u forgotten we trying to set them up

 **InaGrave:** honestly I am 99.99% sure Minho doesn’t like Jisung

 **cupiddass:** I’m 1% sure he in love

 **CaveMan:** he wouldn’t stop talkin about him when we worked out for 20 minutes

 **InaGrave:** he didn’t talk about Jisung with me

 **prettysmile:** wat we talkin about?

 **WannaBang** : nothing sweetie Hyunjin being a cockblock

 **InaGrave:** u_u

 **prettysmile:** Lol

 **InaGrave:** just trying to save Jisung from being heartbroken

 **WannaBang:** by being a dick?

 **InaGrave:** touché

 **cupiddass:** we approaching this so wrong

 **CaveMan:** u left the chat

 **cupiddass:** someone add me back

 **cupiddass:** I have a better plan

 **WannaBang:** like what?

 **cupiddass:** you’ll see :)

 **WannaBang:** CHANGBIN

_cupiddass leaves the chat_


	2. Minho u shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho makes things difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story actually has a plot and I know it's not funny because my humor SUCKS ASS but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I will also like to add and congratulate Pentagon for making it in the TOP MELLON 100 @ 94!! I'm Proud of you guys keep shining!!

 

**Gays ONLY**

_WannaBang adds cupiddass to chat_

**nofun:** damn :/

 **cupiddass:** ily too

 **cupiddass:** anyway isn’t minsung cute?

 **minhoes:** minsung?

**WannaBang:**

**cupiddass:** isn’t this the cutest thing you ever seen?

 **nofun:** two dudes takin a selfie? What’s so cute about it?

 **InaGrave** : god seungmin how can u not be any more ass right now

 **nofun:** did u guys hear something?

 **CaveMan:** u two act like a old married couple

 **cupiddass:** more like two confused gays denying each other’s  feelings

 **woojam:** Lol

 **InaGrave:** um?? I don’t like Seungmin? Gross??

 **nofun** : and I don’t like u either

 **nofun:** your annoying and loud,and you talk to damn much

 **InaGrave:** …

 **InaGrave:** see? We don’t like each other.

 **InaGrave:** now if you excused me

_InaGraves leaves the chat_

**prettysmile:** Hyunjin just left our apartment

 **prettysmile:** :(

 **prettysmile:** But look how cute minsung is

**woojam:** savage

 **nofun:** I NEVER BEEN SO PROUD

 **HanSolo:** oh I remember this! Chan hyung took a picture of us watching a scary video

 **cupiddass:** Jisung ur so cute

 **minhoes** : I seen cuter

 **minhoes:** pictures I mean

 **minhoes:** cuter pictures of Jisung

 **WannaBang:** ...is

 **WannaBang:** is this what a panicked gay looks like?

 **cupiddass:** yes

 **minhoes:** I don’t like Jisung like that :/

 **minhoes:** he not my type

 **nofun:** oh shitohShit U HAVE A TYPE?

 **minhoes:** I thought we established this

 **WannaBang:** Minho u have three seconds to take that lie back

 **woojam:** no he has 1 second

 **HanSolo:** lol it’s fine hyung. I didn’t like hyung like that either :)

 **minhoes:** see?

 **minhoes:** so I better not see my house cover in spray paint or I’m suing

**woojam:**

 

 **cupiddass:** what the fuck this went downhill

 **WannaBang:** @HanSolo I’m coming over

_WannaBang change minhoes name to shit_

**shit:**

**Jisung**

**-**

**Chan:** Jisung

 **Chan:** r you okay?

 **Chan:** okay that was a bad question obviously ur not

 **Chan:** I’ll be approaching ur house shortly okay?

 **Jisung:** oayk

 **Jisung:** *oyka

 **Jisung:** *o Kay

 **Chan:** oh Jisung :(

**—**

**Woobear**

**-**

**Chan:** Woojin , Jisung has crying so hard into my shoulder for the past hour.

 **Chan:** I had to stop him so he could breathe

 **Woojin:** I’m kicking his ass

 **Woojin:** the asshole knows he likes Jisung

 **Woojin:** I seen him kiss to Jisung in his sleep many times

 **Chan:**  ok I didn’t need to know that

 **Woojin:** has Jisung calmed down?

 **Chan:** he’s asleep now I’m just cuddling him

 **Woojin:** that’s my job u_u

 **Chan:** then get over here and cuddle with us?

 **Woojin:** I’ll be over in a few

—

**Hyunjin**

**-**

 

 **Seungmin:** hey hyung

 **Hyunjin:** why r u texting me didn’t u like find me annoying or something?

 **Seungmin:** uh. r you alright?

 **Hyunjin:** sure

 **Seungmin:** Hyung

 **Hyunjin:** If ur looking for me I’m at the park on the bench

 **Hyunjin:** not that u care

 **Seungmin:**..I do care

 **Hyunjin:** u have a funny way of showing it

 **Seungmin:** just come back home so we can talk it out?

 **Seungmin:** please?

 **Hyunjin:** fine

 **Hyunjin:**...do you want me to pick something to eat up?

 

—

**Jisungie**

**-**

**Jisungie:** Thanks hyungs for the cuddles :)

 **Woojin:** ofcourse

 **Chan:** and don’t believe any of that bullshit that Minho said okay?

 **Jisungie:** ok

 **Chan:** get some rest ❤️

 **Jisung** I will! Good night!

—

**Operation: Minsung: failed**

**cupiddass:** Minho needs his ass whooped

 **woojam:** way ahead of you

 **prettysmile:** WOOJIN WHAT R YOU DOING WITH THAT BAT

_WannaBang change their name to beathisass_

**beathisass:** Make sure to aim for the balls

 **CaveMan:** we are approaching all of this so fucking wrong

 **InaGrave:** you think?

 **CaveMan:** Hyunjin like ur the one to talk. You still haven’t even made a move on Seungmin yet

 **prettysmile:** wait Hyunjin hyung likes Seungmin hyung?

 **InaGrave:** Felix :)

 **CaveMan:** I suddenly regret my birth

 **Beathisass:** Hyunjin ur so obvious just say ur inlove and go

 **InaGrave:** …

 **InaGrave:** Fuck ya’ll

_InaGrave leaves the chat_

**woojam:** what a fucking pussy

 **prettysmile:** He banging his head against a wall

 **beathisass:** good maybe it will knock some damn sense into him

 **cupiddass:** um?? Hyunjin isn;t the problem here??

 **CaveMan:** yea we need to be knocking some shit into fucking Minho

_CaveMan change the group name to MInho u piece of shit_

_CaveMan added shit to the group chat_

**shit:** are ya’ll here to lecture me too?

 **cupiddass:** damn right u panicked gay piece of shit

 **cupiddass:** wait who lectured you?

 **shit:** Seungmin

 **cupiddass:** Huh

 **cupiddass:** anyway

 **woojam:** Minho stop being a pussy like Hyunjin and go confess to Jisung

 **shit:** how many times to I have to say I don’t like him like that?

 **shit:** he's young and deserves better first of all

 **shit:** and he been my best friend for years. I adore him but not in that way

 **woojam:** bitch I seen u kiss him in his sleep many times

 **shit:**  i what the fuck?

 **CaveMan:** EXPOSED

 **shit:** okay. I always give Jisung goodnight kisses

 **CaveMan:** first comes denial

 **shit:** shut the fuck up felix

 **CaveMan:** second comes anger

 **shit:** and instead of worrying about my love life focus on ya’ll own first

 **CaveMan:** third comes bargaining

_shit leaves the group chat_

**CaveMan:** then Depression.

**prettysmile:**

**beathisass:** seriously where I you guys finding these?

 **CaveMan:** up Woojin ass

 **woojam:** shut up Felix

**-**


	3. GODDAMN IT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Minho you piece of shit**

 

**woojam:** wake up gays

**woojam:** IKNOW U FUCKERS R AWAKE

**woojam:** o k

**woojam:** I’m kicking ya’ll asses when i see you

**prettysmile:** good morning hyung :)

**beathisass:** good morning babe :)

**CaveMan:** good morning my favorite hyung :)

**cupiddass:** fuck you woojin :)

**woojam:** ya’ll ain’t shit

**beathisass:** i’ve been trying to think of ways that minho can apologize to Jisung

**woojam:** i still have my bat i never got to use

**nofun:** r u really going to bust his balls

**woojam:** If I don’t see a smile across Jisung precious face I will not hesitate

**cupiddass:** u scare me sometimes

CaveMan: Jisung just sent me a cute good morning sticker

**CaveMan: Should we add him to the chat?**

**Cupiddass: uh**

**Cupiddass: Maybe we should move to the Gays only chatroom**

**Woojam: but minho is in that chat**

**Beathisass: then remove him**

**Woojam: i dont have admin right u dumbass**

**Beathisass** : :(

**Beathisass** : u seem stress want me to come over and give u the usual:)

**woojam** : …

**Woojam** : chan pls not infront of the children

**Beathisass** : so is that a no?

**Woojam** : ...no.

**Beathisass** : i’ll be there in five minutes

**Nofun** : I need to go wash out my eyes

**InaGrave** : with soap?

**Nofun** : no with bleach

**Cuppidass** : ya’ll still acting like ur not a thing?

**Nofun** : because we are not a thing??

**InaGrave:** yeah so….if you excused me

_InaGrave leaves the chat_

**Prettysmile:** hyunjin is banging his head agasint the wall again :(

**Beathisass:** …

_Beathisass leaves the chat_

**Woojam:** chan????  
  


** Hyunjin **

**Chan** : alright spill

**Hyunjin** : what?

**Chan** : okay

**Chan** : i know we r dealing with the Minho and Jisung shit

**Chan** : but now I’m startin to think I need to deal with ur ass as well

**Hyunjin** : stop sticking your dick in everything

**Chan** : thats...

**Chan** : ok fuck u

**Chan** : your more obvious than jisung

**Chan** : so r you going to be a pussy who bangs their head against walls

**Chan** : or are you going to man up and tell me you like seungmin?

**Hyunjin** : i like Seungmin

**Chan** : YOU

**Chan:** -oh

**Chan** : wow

**Chan** : I expect more of a fight

**Chan** BUT I KNEW IT

**Chan** : WHY HAVEN’TYOULIKE ASK HIM OUT?

**Hyunjin** : because he likes Jeongin more and thinks i’m loud and annoying?

**Chan** : wait he likes jeongin?

**Hyunjin** : he just gives him this look?

**Hyunjin** : doesn’t matter anywy :/

**Chan** : wow i actually hurt for you

**Hyunjin** : f off chan

**Chan** : ok listen i can give some advice

**Chan** : make him fall for you

**Chan** : buy him stuff take him to dinner etc

**Hyunjin** : wouldn’t that be trying to hard?

**Chan** : no

**Chan** : better than not trying

**Hyunjin** : ok

**Hyunjin** : thank hyung :)

**Chan** : ask me if you need anymore dating tips

**Hyunjin** : no

 

**Woojin**

 

**Chan** : hey can u add back in the chat

**Woojin** : uh

**Woojin** : no?

**Chan** : wth why not

**Woojin** : you left me with idiots

**Chan** : I’ll let you top.

** Minho you piece of shit **

_Woojam added beathisass to the chat_

_Woojam change beathisass to bottom_ _™_

**Bottom™:** so that’s how we doing this?

**HanSolo** : lol Hyung where were u?

**Nofun** : where the hell did u go?

**Bottom™** : nowhere when did jisung get added to the chat?

**Furlix** : I added him since u left it got boring

**Bottom™:** Furlix

**Bottom™** : I’m glad ur embracing your furry nature

**Cupiddass** : shut up chan

**HanSolo** : not to pry but

**HanSolo** : can we change the gc name?

**Bottom™** : ur right it’s kind of mean 

**Furlix** : hell no

**Furlix** : not until Minho grows some damn balls and confesses to you

**Hansolo** :  he said he doesn’t like me

**Bottom™:** : and you believe him?

**Prettysmile** : I believed him I’m sure Minho is straight hyung

**Hansolo** : oh

**Hansolo** : see?

**Cupidass** : JEONGIN STFU

**HanSolo** : it’s fine Hyung as long as Minho happy I am happy

**Nofun** : wow now I really want to beat Minho ass

**Nofun** : and cut off his balls too

**Furlix** : Jisung maybe u should like ask him out?

**Hansolo** : he doesn’t like me

**Furlix** : he only saying that because he’s being a panicked gay asshole

**Furlix** : grow some backbone and ask him face to face

**Furlix** : there no way in hell he would reject you

**Bottom™** : : and I’ll be there with you.

**Woojam** : metoo. And I’m bring the bat. It could be like a dinner date

**HanSolo** : but me and Minho aren’t dating 

**Furlix** : not yet anyway

**Furlix** : if all goes wrong Woojin would kill him

**HanSolo** : please don’t

**Woojam** : I wont kill him. Yet.

**Woojam** : now lets get ready for some good ol korea bbq

**Nofun** : Woojin stfu

**Prettysmile** : wait can I come :(

**Nofun** : hyunjin said he’ll cook for us today

**Nofun** : weird usually i have to fight him to cook

**Nofun** : whatever

**Nofun** : good luck you hoes

_Nofun leaves the chat_

_Prettysmile leaves the chat_

**Woojam** : weird

**Woojam** : anyway

**Woojam** : shall we get ready?

**Minho**

 

**Jisung** : um

**Jisung** : hyung?

**Minho** :  Hey Jisungie whats up?

**Jisung** : I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with me  Woojin and Chan hyung

**Jisung** : for dinner around 6:30???

**Minho** : sure thats fine

**Jisung:** great :)

**Minho** : cool see you then :)

**Chan**

**Woojin:** hey u ready?

**Chan:** yea

**Chan:** I mean no

**Chan:** I’m trying to make myself look good :/

**Woojin:** babe whatever u wear I’ll like it anyway

**Chan:**

 

 

**Minho**

 

**Chan:** you better not fuck this up you shit

**Minho** : you know words hurt.

**Chan** : good I hope ur crying 

**_Minho leaves the chat_ **

 

**Minho you piece of shit**

 

**Woojam** : Changbin 

**Cupiddass:** uh oh

**Furlix:** what happen?

**Woojam:** Minho kindly rejected Jisung 

**Woojam:** jisung looks like he ready to cry

**Woojam:** and Chan looks like he popped several blood vessels 

**Nofun:** I’m surprised U didn’t pop any

**Woojam:** I’m to busy trying to change the topic

**Bottom™:** FUCK MINHO I’MCHOPPING OFF HIS DICK

**Woojam:** Chan literally looks like he going to blow up

**Cupiddass:** So…

**Cupiddass:** you called my name because?

**Woojam:** to grab ur attention.

**Cupiddass:**

**Furlix:** but ur my boo boo the fool

**Woojam:** disgusting. Reported and blocked.

**Nofun** : I literally gagged

**Furlix:** Not as much as Chan does

**Nofun:**

**Bottom™:** Imma make him pay for his own food

**Nofun:** oh no ur gonna make him pay for his own food Minho must be quaking

**Bottom™:**

**Shit**

**Chan:** I want to talk

**Chan:** I just want to talk 

**Chan:** for Jisung sake 

**Chan:** for fucks sake Minho answer

**Chan:** I know ur reading this

**Minho:** Hyung there is literally nothing to talk about 

**Chan** _ :  _ there is plenty to talk about first off fuck you 

**Chan:** second you literally eyefuck Jisung all day long 

**Chan:** WHY THE FUCK R YOU REJECTING HIM

**_Minho leaves the chat_ **

**Chan:** MOTHERFUCKER

**Woojin**

**Chan:** i need to calm down 

**Chan:** can I come over?

**Woojin:** yes you can over but Jisung is with me right now 

**Chan:** that’s fine. I’m on my way  ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a 2 months for an Update^^ Sorry guys~ I was super busy but I am back sorry to keep you waiting :)


	4. EXPOSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho been exposed thanks to Changbin. Chan musters up another plan. Only this more cliche and not well thought out.

**Jisung**

**[Minho:** hey Jisungie

**Minho:** I know u don’t wanna talk to me right now but

**Minho:** I’m sorry

**Minho:** I know you had feelings for me and I’m too much of a coward to return them back to you

**Minho:** because you deserve better **]**

_Messages not sent._

**Hyunjin**

**Jisung:** hyunjin can I ask a question

**Hyunjin:** uh

**Hyunjin:** ok

**Jisung:** ok

**Jisung:** am I ugly?

**Hyunjin** : What? No

**Hyunjin** : where you get that idea?

**Hyunjin** : did Minho call you ugly?

**Jisung** : no

**Hyunjin** : He had to say something remotely close

**Hyunjin** : no Jisungie ur not ugly

**Jisung:** thanks

**Hyunjin:** I mean it

**Hyunjin** : I know sometimes we joke around but ur the cutest out of the whole group

**Hyunjin** : besides Seungmin and jeongin

**Hyunjin:** come over I’m making breakfast

**Minho you piece of shit**

**Cupiddass:** WHO HAS ADMIN RIGHTS?!

**Furlix:** Chan does

**Woojam:** I also have it? Why ya’ll only mention Chan when u got me

**Nofun:**  Whos going to tell him?

**Furlix:** no one

**Woojam:** tell me what?

**Nofun:** not you. Bin

**Cupiddass:** tell me what?

**Nofun:** you had admin rights since you made this group chat

**Nofun:** you dumbass

**Cupiddass:** oh OH SHIT

**Bottom:** The boo boo the fool leaped out

_Cupiddass Change HanSolo name to Hannie_

**Hannie:** :)

_Cupiddass removed Hannie from the chat_

_Cupiddass changes chat name to Minho: Exposed_

**Cupiddass:** ok so

**Cupiddass:** i confronted Minho and he told me his true feelings

**Furlix:** LMAOOOOOO

**Prettysmile:** Minho is asleep tho

**Bottom:** Nice joke.

**Cupiddass:** correction: I stole Minho phone and saw his messages

**Bottom:**.

**Bottom:** continue

**Cupiddass:** his photo gallery’s has nothing but pics of Jisung.  

**Cupiddass** : and he has a bunch of drafts

**Cupiddass** : omg

**Nofun:** What?

**_Cupiddass left the chat_ **

**Bottom:** Did he just

**Woojam** : GODDAMN IT

**Felix❤️**

**Changbin:** felix

**Felix** : wtf why did u leave the group chat?

**Changbin** : read this:

**[Hey Jisungie. I love you]**

**[Jisung. Would you like to go out to eat with me?]**

**[You deserve better than me]**

**Felix:** omg my fucking 

**Felix:** THAT SON OF A BITCH

**Felix:** HE IS A PANICKED GAY

**Changbin:** RIGHT?

**Changbin:** bet Jeongin would be shock to found out that minho isn't straight 

**Changbin:** What a pain in the ass

**Changbin** : Jisung returned his feelings but he pulls a “you deserve better card?”

**Changbin** : FUCK that.

**Felix:** what should we do then?

**Changbin** : let's go back to the main chat

**Minho: EXPOSED**

_Cupiddass_ _adds himself back into the chat_

**Cupiddass:** LISTEN UP

**Woojam:**

**Cupiddass:** stfu. I got some shit to show you gays.

**Nofun** : go ahead.

**Cupiddass:** [screenshots X4] Read this

**Bottom:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

**Bottom:** THAT PANICKED GAY SON OF A BITCH

**Furlix** : I SAID THE SAME THING

**Bottom** : what? when?

**Cupiddass** : I showed Felix this first because he my boyfriend he gots privleges

**Bottom** : you disgust me

**Cupiddass** : LIke YOU DON'T FUCKING FLIRT WITH WOOJIN 24/7

**Bottom** : STFU

**Woojam** : ANYWAY

**Woojam:** I knew it

**Nofun:** Metoo

**Prettysmile:** So Minho isn’t straight after all!!

**InaGrave** : I know you’re slow Jeongin but this is ridiculous

**Nofun** : Hyunjin

**InaGrave** : I literally breathed

**Nofun** : you breathing is still to loud.

**InaGrave** : I’m sorry.

**InaGrave** : So. Changbin what do you advise we do?

**Nofun** : this conversation isn’t over Hyunjin

**Bottom** : oh my god can you two battle it out your relationship later?

**Woojam** : yea Jisung is the only one that matters right now

**Bottom** : and Woojin

**Woojam:** ;)

**Cupiddass** : ANYWAY

**Cupiddass:** any ideas???

**Nofun:** the fuck? ur the Cupid?

**Cupiddass** :

**Furlix** : lol

**Bottom:** I have a dumb idea.

**Bottom:** But Hyunjin you might not like it

**InaGrave:** why the fuck am I involve?

**Bottom:** Don't you care about Jisung happiness :(

**InaGrave:** I do. and I'm kind of tired of seeing his eyes all puffy and red

**InaGrave:** So

**InaGrave:** What do you want me to do?

**Bottom:** nothing major. I just need to hang out with Jisung alot.

**Bottom:** flirt a bit. Don't worry Seungmin it's harmless flirting

**Nofun:** why you mention me lol

**Nofun:** I don't care? lol

**Nofun:** lol

**Bottom:**...

**Bottom:**   so Hyunjin make sure to flirt and hang around Jisung alot.. especially in front of Minho

**Bottom:** Sounds cliche. but believe me Minho gets jealous easy,

**Woojam** : Also sometimes accidentally message Minho or ask Minho if he knows where Jisung is?

**InaGrave** : Why me?

**Bottom** : because your the only one who single besides Seungmin and Jeongie. 

Furlix: Shouldn't we tell Jisung about this?

Bottom: No. Just let it flow.

**InaGrave:** alright fine.. you owe me later

**Bottom:** Isn't Jisung happiness enough?

**InaGrave:** Chan

**Bottom:** URG fine.

**Woojam** : Changbin who? Chan for Cupid 2018

**Cupiddass** : fuck u

**Jisung**

**Hyunjin:** Jisung.

**Hyunjin** : are you busy tomorrow?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out^^~This one didn't take that long beause the big stuff is happening in the next few chapters of this story I do hope you enjoy^^ Please leave likes and nice comments down below!


	5. Everything went to shit that fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just happens. Chan tries to fix it and he fails.

**Jisung**

**Hyunjin:** want to hang out?

 **Hyunjin:** Like talk or something?

 **Jisung:** sure Hyung

 **Jisung:** Should I come to ur house?

**Minho: EXPOSED**

**Cupiddass:**

**Nofun:** then don’t

 **Nofun:** and Hyunjin is terrible at flirting

 **Nofun** **:** I don’t understand why we chose him to flirt with Jisung

 **Bottom** **:** do..do you guys hear that?

 **Woojam** **:** hear what?

 **Bottom** **:** I hear ‘bitching’

 **Nofun** **:** fuk u Chan

 **Bottom** **:** stop gettin ur pantries in twist

 **Bottom** **:** hyunjin is doing this for Minsung

 **Cupiddass** **:** and he doing great. Minho looks so piss

 **Furlix** **:** how do you know?

 **Cupiddass** **:** I don’t

 **Cupiddass** **:** it’s just a gut feeling

 **InaGrave** **:** I haven’t even done anything yet

 **InaGrave** **:** I mean

 **InaGrave** **:** I just ask him to come hang out

 **InaGrave** **:** he said yes

 **InaGrave:** and now i'm getting dress

 **Bottom:** go get em tiger

 **Woojam** **:** make him weak in the knees

 **Furlix:** make his heart stutter

 **Cupiddass** **:** Propose to him

 **Nofun** **:** I want to punch every single one of you ****  
**Cupiddass** : this Seungmin right now:

 **Prettysmile** : Hyunjin likes Jisung?!

 **InaGrave** : No I don’t

 **Prettysmile** : so why r you flirting with him :(

 **InaGrave** : omg Jeongin use your brain

 **InaGrave** : I like Seungmin not Jisung ****  
**Furlix** :

 **Nofun** : What?

 **InAGrave** : uh

 **InaGrave** : shit.

_InaGrave leaves the chat_

**Bottom** : smooth

 **Woojam** : LMAO

 **Furlix** : the Tables have tabled

 **Prettysmile** : but I thought it was the table have turned

 **Furlix** : Changbin

_Cupiddass change prettysmile name to jeongdon’t_

**Jeongdont** : :(

 

**Hyunjin**

**Chan:** WTF WAS THAT?

 **Hyunjin:** I PANICKED

 **Chan:** omg like can you be anymore of a disaster?

 **Hyunjin:** fuck off

 **Hyunjin:** godamn this is not how I planned asking Seungmin out

 **Chan:** Okay listen forcus on the task at hand

 **Chan:** I'll talk to seungmin 

 **Hyunjin:** okay..

 **Hyunjin:** Don't fuck up

 **Chan:** like u can talk?

 **Hyunjin:** STFU

 

**Seungmin**

**Chan:** hey uh

 **Chan:** about hyunjin

 **Seungmin:** he likes me?

 **Chan:** I mean. Like is such a small term

 **Seungmin:** Chan

 **Chan:** He has a crush on you.

 **Chan:** but he too shy to tell you so

 **Chan:** yeah. Act normal he's embarrassed 

 **Seungmin:** I knew it..

 **Seungmin:** he was acting weird for 2 weeks

 **Chan:** so

 **Chan:** do you like him back?

 **Seungmin:** ....maybe

 **Seungmin:** perhaps

 **Chan:** just say yes. jesus chirst

 **Seungmin:** shut the fuck up

 **Seungmin:** Shouldn't you be entertaining Woojin?

 **Chan:** no I'm trying to direct Hyunjin since Changbin Sucks ass at his job

 **Chan:** u bitch.

 

 

**Chan**

**Hyunjin** : Hyung

 **Chan** : hey aren’t u supposed to be on ur ‘date’ with Jisung?

 **Hyunjin** : not a date

 **Hyunjin** **:** We went to the park

 **Chan** **:** cute

 **Hyunjin** **:** and Jisung fell asleep on my shoulder and now it’s awkward

 **Chan** **:** cute

 **Hyunjin** : HYUNG

 **Chan:** Just take him to ur house

 **Hyunjin:**   and where will he sleep ****  
**Chan** :

 **Hyunjin** : NO

 **Chan** : It was worth a shot

**Jisungie**

**Minho:** hey Jisung

 **Minho:** do you want to maybe have a sit down and talk?

 **Minho:** just me and you.

 **Minho:** I know things have been bumpy for the past days so

 **Minho:** I just want us to talk again

 **Minho:** message me back :)

**Woojin**

 

 **Minho:** Woojin

 **Minho:** do u know where Jisung is

 **Woojin:** uh

 **Woojin:** perhaps

 **Minho:** ok can u maybe tell me?

 **Woojin:** why?

 **Minho:** he hasn’t been answering my messages

 **Minho:** and I’m worried

 **Woojin:** Nah. Not until u man up and ask Jisung out

 **Woojin** : or at least tell him how you feel?

 **Woojin** : and don’t deny it Changbin already got the proof from ur phone

 **Minho** : Okay fine. I love Jisung, and Indont have the heart to tell him how I feel

 **Woojin:**  Now was that so hard

 **Minho:** yes. Now can u please tell me where he is?

 **Woojin** : ask Chan. Idk :)

 **MInho** :

**Chan**

**Minho** : okay first

 **Minho** : I’m in love with Jisung and I don’t have the heart to tell him how I feel

 **Minho:** So. Can I please tell me where he is?

 **Chan** : I

 **Chan** : wow

 **Chan** : someone is desperate

 **Chan** : he over Hyunjin house and they're sharing a bed

 **Minho** : oh

 **Minho** : ok

 **Chan** : yup

 **Chan** : so don’t disturb them there sleeping

**Minho: EXPOSED**

**Cupiddass** : So uhh

 **Cupiddass** : does anyone mind explaining me why Minho show up at my house

 **Cupiddass** : bailing like a baby

 **Woojam** : Chan  what the fuck did u say to him

 **Bottom** : I just told him where Jisung was

 **Bottom** : sharing a bed with hyunjin

 **Bottom** : and now that I say it the second time. I can see where I fucked up

 **Furlix** : uhh isn’t this what we wanted to happen?

_Nofun leaves the chat_

**Jeongdont** : Seungmin Just threw his phone at the wall

_Jeongdont leaves the chat_

**Woojam** : shit

 **Bottom** : well

 **Bottom** : this is a disaster

 **Cupiddass** : I think this is nothing but a huge misunderstanding

 **Cupiddass** : Chan fix this

 **Bottom** : UR THE FUCKIN CUPID

_Cupiddass change his name to hotsauce_

_hotsauce change bottom name to NewCupid_

**NewCupid** : oh godddamn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated once again. Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments down below ;)


	6. Seungjin is saved thanks to noone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin snaps at Seungmin. Changbin can't shut up and Seungmin had enough.

**Minho:EXPOSED**

**NewCupid** : Okay.

**NewCupid** : I can do this.

**woojam** : I can hear you screaming from here

**NewCupid** : stfu

**woojam** : let me help

**NewCupid:**

**woojam:** fine i wont

**NewCupid** : NO WAIT I WAS JOKING  
**Woojam** :

**NewCupid** : WOOJIN

****NewCupid** : **

**woojam** : fine

**woojam** : but ur going to bottom for a week

**woojam** : bitch

**woojam** : anyway

**woojam** : I’ll deal with Seungmin and Hyunjin first.

**NewCupid** : What are you going to do?

**woojam** : lmao Idk

**woojam** : I’ll make it up as I go

**NewCupid** : so

**NewCupid** : You don’t have a plan

**woojam** : Hell no

**woojam** : Imma wing it

**woojam** : what could go wrong

**NewCupid** : Literally everything

**woojam** : I got this

**NewCupid** : I’ll just. Sit back and watch.

-

_Woojin created a_ **_Coward gays_ ** _group chat_

_Woojin adds Seungmin Jeongin and Hyunjin_

**Hyunjin** : No

**Woojin** : listen. You guys future married is in turmoil and I am Here to fix it

**Woojin** : or try to at least.

**Seungmin** : um? Why did you add Jeongin?

**Woojin** : plot reasons

**Seungmin** : whatever I don’t have anything to say.

**Hyunjin** : you never do.

**Seungmin** : shut up

**Hyunjin** : no you shut up

**Hyunjin** : suddenly I’m doing this dumb thing with Jisung and now you’re treating me like I kicked Jeongin down the stairs

**Jeongin:**

**Seungmin** : I’m not treating you like anything.

**Seungmin** : and I don’t give a shit what you do

**Hyunjin** : omg your such a bad liar. U can’t even admit that you like me

**Seungmin** :.... bc I don’t...

**Woojin** :

**Jeongin** : .

**Hyunjin** : liar even Woojin sees your bullsht

**Seungmin** : well

**Seungmin** : you can’t even admit you like me either. I don’t see why this is one side

**Hyunjin** : because you act like you hate me one day and the next your all over me

**Seungmin** : I

**Hyunjin** : and then you want to pin over Jeongin who the straightest member in the group

**Seungmin** : …

**Hyunjin** : I thought so. Yeah Seungmin. I like you a lot. Love you actually but you never could return the feelings back even when I’m being obvious

**Hyunjin** : you even go so far to tell the gc that “i’m not dating Hyunjin” “he’s annoying”

**Hyunjin** : never considered how I felt huh?

**Seungmin** : I didn’t mean it like that.

**Hyunjin** : Sure.

**Hyunjin** : now if you excuse me. I’m need to escort Jisung out.

**Hyunjin** : bc I like some people he’s considers my feelings.

_Hyunjin left that chat_

**Woojin** : wow.

**Woojin** : perhaps Hyunjin snapped.

**Jeongin** : Seungmin crying :(

**Seungmin** : no I’m not. It’s sweat.

**Woojin** : you sweat from your eyes?

**Seungmin** : yes

**Woojin** : listen Seungmin. U gotta apologize to Hyunjin. Maybe buy him flowers cook his favorite food and perhaps propose to him.

**Jeongin** : Hyung.

**Woojin** : okay okay. The proposal can wait. Just apologize. And make sure it’s sincere.

**Seungmin** : ok.

**Seungmin:** thanks hyung

**Minho EXPOSED**

**hotsauce** : So how’s everyone feeling?

**Jeongdont** : it’s 8am and I’m treating myself to a coke.

**woojin** : Seungjin is in turmoil

**NewCupid** : fuck you changbin

**hotsauce** : seems like you guys got everything under control

**NewCupid** : shut up rat.

**Furlix** : Binnie is more like a snake

**woojam** : This group chat is a mess. Everyone life is a mess except Changlix and Woochan.

**Jeongdont** : and mine :D

**woojam** : …

**woojam** : sure.

**NewCupid** : what’s going on with Seungmin and Hyunjin?

**woojam** : [Sent 9 Screenshots]

**hotsauce** : LMAO HYUNJIN DRAGGED SEUNGMIN ASS INTO THE GROUND

**Furlix** : Changbin that’s not the problem

**NewCupid** : LMAO HYUNJIN WAS LIKE : SEUNGMIN WHO?

**Jeongdont** : Their doomed just like Markson.

_hotsauce adds Nofun to the chat_

_hotsauce changes Nofun name to ufuckedup_

**ufuckedup** : Can we not do this

**woojam** : no

**Furlix** : since Changbin retired from being Cupid and Chan is the new Cupid. You should listen to Chan advise

**NewCupid** : Choke Hyunjin in his sleep

**Furlix** : nvm

**woojam** : Seungmin is with Jeongin trying to forgive out a way to apologizes.

**NewCupid** : which reminds me

**NewCupid** : How’s Minho, Bin?

**hotsauce** : he doing good. He kind be on the couch starting at the ceiling looking absolutely miserable.

**NewCupid** : how is that good?

**hotsauce** : I mean…..He kind of deserves it?

**hotsauce** : and Seungmin too.

**hotsauce** : you neglected the ones who was open about how much they love you and now they trying to mend their hearts back together by going out with each other.

**hotsauce** : oh shit what if hyunjin said fuck the plan and actually asked Jisung out?

**hotsauce** : What if he says yes?!

**hotsauce** : …

**hotsauce** :  Seungjin and Minsung who? I only know Jisunjin.

**Jeongdont** : Seungmin bolted out the room.

**Jeongdont** : I think he going to go look for Hyunjin

**woojam** : good job Changbin you maybe saved Seungjin.

**hotsauce** : I guess I’ll take my Cupid title back

_NewCupid leaves the chat_ **  
******hotsauce** ** **:**

**...**

Seungmin dialed Hyunjin phone,tapping his thumb quickly on the number pad illuminated off his phone number,tapping the green call symbol, and pressed it against his ear. It was raining,Surely that means Jisung haven’t left Hyunjin house because the younger hates the rain. He forgot to grab a jacket and an umbrella before he went out as well.

Dumbass. You’re going to catch a cold later.

_Ring …. Ring ….. Ring—_

_Hello?_

“Hyung. W-Where are you right now?”

_I’m at my house why—“_

Seungmin and cuts off his phone,shoving it roughly in his back pocket as he picked up the pace,shoving pass a few people on the sidewalk as he gradually came to a stop in front of the older male house. He was drenched with the mixture of Rain water and sweat,and he was _freezing._

Seungmin stares at the house for a moment,the blinds was cracked open and he could see Hyunjin talking to Jisung through the window. Catching his breath,he takes wobbly steps to the older male front door,pressing the doorbell.

He stood there for about a minute,before Hyunjin opened the door,his eyes wide and his pillow lips parted slightly. “Seungmin? What the-why are you,You’re soaked.” The older male pulls him in gently,not even allowing Seungmin to even speak.

Jisung wasn’t anywhere to be seen,probably somewhere in the house—

“What are you doing out running in the rain with no jacket or at least an umbrella?” Hyunjin asks,frowning leading the younger to the couch and guiding him on sit. Seungmin takes a seat,he goes to open his mouth when Hyunjin leaves,trudging up the stairs. The younger sighs,running his fingers through his wet haired,contemplating.

_It’s now or never_

“Here.” Hyunjin comes back with a large blanket,wrapping it around him, “Why are you here? Not that I’m complaining but—“

“I want to apologize.” Seungmin cuts the older off,looking directly at the older male who eyebrows shot up in surprises. “About how I treated you. I didn’t really mean it when I called you annoying. Or just treating you bad in general.” The younger ruffles his wet hair,in thought,his cheeks turning a light red lightly.

“I uh...Also wanted to Tell that I do-“ Seungmin coughs,looking away, “Like Like you I guess.”

“You guess?” Hyunjin asks,tilting his head to the side,in a teasing manner.

“Yeah...I guess. I mean I did Like you for a long time but I was waiting for you to confess and then Chan told me that you were planning to but it never came and You started hanging out with Jisung so I—“ Seungmin rants was cut off,with Hyunjin pressing,his lips against his,relaxing when Seungmin allows him to intertwine tongues.

It only lasted for a second when they heard a small _click_ both parting and turning to see Jisung holding up his phone,with a goofy grin on his face.

“I gotta send thing to Chan Hyung—“

“NO!!”

_Sent._

_-_

_NewCupid creates the group chat name to Seungjin has sailed when will Minsung?_

**hotsauce** : N O

**Newcupid** :[sent Picture]

**Furlix** : OH SHIT

**woojam** : the Gays have been saved

**Jeongdont** : goodbye Minsung hello Seungjin

**ufuckedup** : Stfu

_hotsauce changed InaGrave name to InLove_

**InLove** : I mean it’s not a lie.

**NewCupid** **:** congrats You two. So who going to help me mend Minsung back together?

_Everyone has left the chat_

**NewCupid** _:_ ya'll ain't shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Sorry for taking so long I'm trying to be more frequent^^~~


	7. Chopping off Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Chan are trying to figure out ways to hide a body...

_Bang makes a group chat “Make up already”_

_Bang adds Jisung and Minho_

**Bang** :  alright gays. We all adults here. Time to act like adults.

**Jisung:** I’m 18

**Bang:** close enough.

**Minho:** I don’t have anything to say

**Bang** : lol

**Bang:** if you don’t start talking imma shove my foot in your ass

**Minho:** Hyung plz refrain sharing your kinks.

**Bang:** Jisung you sure you can’t find love anywhere else?

**Jisung** : lol who said I loved Minho Hyung

  
**Bang:** you literally asked him out

**Jisung** : 

**Bang:** stop being panicked Gays and forgive something out omg

**Bang:** I’m tired of this shit

**Bang** : Minho you literally confessed that you love Jisung but you're insecure and think he deserves someone better

**Bang** : and Jisung u been trying to get into his pants for the past year

**Bang:** and I am sick and tired of this sexual tension around you too

**Minho:** look Hyung I know ur love meddling in other people lives but I need ur help

**Bang:** what

**Minho:** and Jisung...you’re busy hanging out with Hyunjin and ignoring my messages.

**Jisung:** I really didn’t know how to respond...and Hyunjin just my friend

**Minho:** Sure that’s why you slept in the same bed with him the other night.

**Jisung:** that’s bc..How did you find that out??

**Minho** : Chan told me

**Bang:** it’s just a misunderstanding they just shared a bed. You nut.

**Minho:** still doesn’t explain why Jisung been ignoring my messages.

**Jisung:** I was busy with Hyunjin and I told you I didn’t know how to respond

**Minho:** more like you didn’t want to respond

**Bang:** guys

**Minho** : stfu I’m talking

**Bang:** the fuck? No you stfu u jealous sack of balls. First u don’t acknowledge Jisung feelings knowing you shared the same type of feels, you reject him directly in the face and now that he being all touchy touchy with Hyunjin and ignoring you—Your mad?

**Bang:** If anything Jisung should be furious.

**Bang** : yet he’s willing to give you second chances bc that’s how he is despite you hurting him

**Minho:** I wasn’t hurting him..I was just following my gut

**Bang:** the saying is “Follow your heart not your Gut” dumbfuck

**Jisung:** hyung it’s fine.

**Jisung:** honestly.

**Jisung:** Minho Hyung you don’t have to pretend to like me just to make me feel better.

**Minho:** I’m not…

**Jisung:** save it.

**Jisung:** I gtg...

_Jisung leaves the chat_

**Bang:** great.

**Bang:** Way to go Dumbfuck.

**Minho:** Hyung

**Bang:** We wouldn’t be in this mess if you just accepted Jisung hand when he asked your ass out.

**Bang:** god I’m so mad.

**Minho:** Hyung. Please help me

**Bang:** U know what. No I won’t

**Bang:** sometimes you gotta fight your own battles.

_Bang leaves the chat._

**Bangchan**

**Woojin:** Chan. What the hell

**Chan:** Uh???

**Chan:** what.

**Woojin:** what did Minho do?

**Chan:**.....Minho? Idk him I only know dumbfuck.

**Chan:** why?

**Chan:** is Jisung okay?

**Woojin:** No. He’s a sobbing mess. Me and Changbin are trying to calm him down. And I’m assuming it had something to do with Minho.

**Chan:** *Dumbfuck. And He acted like boo boo the fool in the group chat I set up. I tried to get them to act like civil adults.

**Woojin:** Jisung’s 18

**Chan:** whatever. I’m leaving Minho to sort this out.

**Woojin:** He’ll only going to make it worse.

**Chan:** no. He won’t if he truly cares about Jisung he would get his balls out his mouth and apologize to him.

**Woojin:** I hope ur right. Come over?

**Chan:** On my way!  ❤️❤️❤️

**Seungjin has sailed when will Minsung?**

**hotsause:** hello friends and family.

**hotsause:** today is the day we go balls hunting

**hotsause:** Preferably Minho balls.

**hotsause:** So I can cut them right off

**woojam:** as much as I would like to agree. We would go to jail.

**hotsause:** So be it

**Furlix:** I want a divorce

**hotsause:** we’re not married

**Furlix:** I knew that

**Furlix:**

**hotsause:** listen….

**InLove:** okay wait so I think I’m the only one who’s lost.

**Inlove:** why r we cutting off Minho balls?

**Newcupid: *** Dumbfuck

**hotsause:** bc Jisung deserves better.

**InLove:** what he do now?

**Newcupid:** Make Jisung miserable.

**Newcupid:** he looks so sad I just—

**Newcupid:** how long will I be in jail for?

**woojam:** life.

**Newcupid:** Lets just hide the body.

**InLove:** how about we cheer Jisung up?

**Jeongdont:** let’s change the group chat name too.

_Newcupid change his name to chickennugs_

_chickennugs change the group chat name to We Love Jisung._

_chickennugs added Jisung to the group chat_

**Jisung:** hi

**Jeongdont:** it’s my favorite Hyung ✨

**chickennugs:** I’m ur favorite but ok.

**woojam:** how u feeling?

**Jisung:** Like shit. :D

**hotsause:** That’s the spirit!!

**InLove:** Sungie, If it makes u feel better.I brought you Cheesecake and chocolate cake. I’ll come over and bring them to you :)

**Furlix:** and I brought u nothing.

**Furlix:** But I love you :)

**Jisung:** thanks guys^^~ But I think imma go take a nap or something.

**chickennugs:** Sleep well.dont stress urself

**Jisung:** wait.

**Jisung:** Hyunjin hyung are you at the door?

**InLove:** No. I haven’t got there yet.

**chickennugs:** Who is it Jisung?

**chickennugs:** Jisung?

**hotsause:** oh shit what if it’s a burglar?

**Furlix:** I’m sure Jisung could protect himself.

**chickennugs:** Jisung?

**Jisung:** Sorry

**Jisung:** it’s Minho Hyung

**InLove:** Keep the door closed don’t let him in.

**hotsause:** burn him to the stake.

**woojam:** Did he tell y why he’s there?

**Jisung:** he wants to talk.

**Jisung:** I told him to go away.

**Furlix:** not all hero’s wear capes.

**chickennugs:** did he go away?

**Jisung:** no...He begging me to let him in.

**Jisung:** should I?

**woojam:** it’s your choice.

**Jisung:** I told him..I didn’t want to see or talk to him right now.

**Jisung:** he left.

**chickennugs:** good now Go take your nap Jisungie.

**Jisung:** Okay. ^^

**InLove:** I’ll be over at your place in a few hours with you’re sweets.

**Jisung:** Okay goodnight✨

_Jisung leaves the chat_.

**chickennugs:** well today has been eventful

**hotsause:** Hyung I have the perfect place to hide the body.

**chickennugs:** spill

**woojam:** I want a divorce

...

It's been exactly 4 hours. Minho stood outside Jisung apartment door for an Hour staring at it,with his fist raised to knock on it. He licked his lips,knocking on the door for the second time that day. Usually...knowing Jisung would check the peephole in the door, and Minho expected to get rejected again;Instead he hears a "Just a minute!!" before the sound of what seemed like mumbling and clicking of locks before the younger male swings open the door.

"Hyunjin Hyung I-" Jisung begins locking eyes with the what he expected to be Hyunjin. He cuts himself off,lookign surpised. Minho offers a weak smile,Igorning the pang of jealous that stabbed at his chest. _Hyunjin was suppose to be here?_ He shakes the thought away. This isn't about him-he could worry about Hyunjin later

Minho focuses back on Jisung relieved that he didn't back up and slam the door in his face. There was a little brim of hope that shimmered in his chest as he clears his throat against his jacket sleeve. The younger hair was a bedhead mess,His cheeks was still the pretty rose pink but his brown almond eyes had a dull shine in them not like the mischievous sparkle he always had. Just Puffy and red. Minho flicks his tongue over his lips again,the guilty weighing down on his shoulders. Wow he really is a dumbfuck,as Chan put it.

"ah...Good afternoon?" Minho stays lamely,fiddling with the rings on his fingers, "Um...May I come in?" Jisung blinks,looking like he was pondering on whether he should or not before,giving the older a stiff nod. Minho quickly steps inside and Jisung shuts the door behind him,turning to look at Minho cautiously.

Minho drops his the tiny smile he was sporting on his face,

"Jisung, if you wouldn't mind. I would Like to talk to you." he pauses, "Please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a semi short chapter guys But I really hoped you enjoyed Next chapter is the last chapter but it will be super long(by the looks of it) and I will post this one quicker~ Leave Comments and Kudos down below^^


	8. Finally...Minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho have a short talk. The others are trying to get Jisung to answer his phone so he won;t freeze to death. Hyunjin gets and Idea and Chaos and question insure.

“What do you want to talk about Hyung?” Jisung asks,settling comfortably on the couch his hands clasp with the other,not looking at Minho directly in the eye. He just stared at the carpet floor,as if that was his main focus. Minho hesitates,before scooting over towards the younger male, but not taking a seat besides him.

“I..uh..came to apologize…”

“There is no need to apologize because you feel a certain way Hyung.” Jisung tries to smile,looking into Minho eyes sadly. “And you don’t have to pretend to like me—“

“I’m not pretending...I swear I—”

“Hyung.” Jisung cuts Minho off voice low, “Stop.” Minho bites his lip watching Jisung get up from the couch and heads over to the kitchen,Preparing what it seemed like was tea. He enters the kitchen,his heart still pounding widely in his ribcage, he had to get his act together or he won’t ever end up with Jisung and he’ll probably go out with some guy who isn’t even half decent.

“Jisung, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” The younger responds quietly,not looking at him, “I accept your apology.”

“I’m sorry that I lied,about not liking you and rejecting you so many times despite having an opportunity.”

“Hyung-“

“I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven, so I came here to set things straight right..” Minho licks his lips, “I like you Jisung.”

Jisung bit his lip and shook his head, “I told you you don’t have to lie Hyung. Didn’t you just apologize for lying a few seconds ago?”

Minho groans, “No I’m serious. I like...love you Jisung.”

Jisung doesn’t say anything,he tries to push pass Minho,only to be cut off,with the older grabbing his arms, twisting him to face him.

“Sungie.”

“C-come on Hyung...let go.” Jisung mutters,as he struggles lose,scrambling to living room when Minho latches onto him again,coiling his hands around Jisung waist. The younger weakly struggles in his hold,and Minho holds tighter.

“Jisung I love you.” Minho says again carefully this time. “I really do.” They stand there awkwardly neither of them speaking. Their breathing filling in the quiet room until Jisung spoke up,

“I…” his voices cracks, “I-I've been so miserable.” Jisung coughs into his sleeve, "Now  you're sorry?"

“Yes,I’m sorry.”

Jisung laughs  “ Suddenly you care-Amazing character development!”

“I’m sorry Jisung.” Minho says with the utmost sincerity "I'm really am. I've been a shitty friend because I pushed away my feelings and didn't accept yours when you felt the same way.."

“You already apologized…” Jisung mutters bitterly pulling away from Minho,going over to sit on the couch,wiping his tears from his face, “You can go now Hyung,I have to wait for Hyunjin to come over...”

Minho doesn’t budge. He stands there in the middle of the room awkwardly. ”Sungie.”

“I said you can go now Hyung.” Jisung says,his voice quiet. Minho moves around the coffee table, blocking Jisung view of the TV. The younger says nothing averting his eyes to the floor again. They sat there quietly,Jisung occasionally rubbing his nose or wiping his face. Minho watched the younger sadly

“Jisung is it okay if I hold you?” he asks, "Please? it's been a while since we cuddle together right?"

Jisung gives him a jerky shrug,and Minho smiles softly,gently grabbing Jisung wrist,he lays the younger down on couch the coils his arms slowly around Jisung waist.  Pulling the younger into a tight hug,sighing against his shoulder.

“I know I said this a million times...but I am sorry.”

“I know…So stop saying it."

“No listen. I am. Chan and the others was right I was being a stupid panicked gay because I couldn’t confess to you….I thought you deserve better.”

Jisung huffs against the older chest, “I don’t want anyone better I just wanted…” He trails off,and Minho smiles, “Just wanted what?”

“..it’s corny and cheesy. You already know what I was going to say.” Jisung snuggles a bit closer, “I just wished you told me truly how you felt instead of being a dick about it..."

"I know..I'm truly sorry." Minho says for the 100th time that day,enjoying Jisung warmth,“Does this mean you forgive me?”

“No”

Minho sighs, “Fair enough I guess..."

They laid there silently for a second,

“Sungie.”

Jisung hums softly,pulling away slightly to look up at Minho,his eyes on him, “What now?”

“I love you.”

His face flushes to a nice red, and he looks down,playing with his sleeves, "Sure..."

Minho smiles a wide grin, “Say it back.”

“No,I’m still mad.” Jisung huffs angrily,glaring at Minho, “And I told you my feelings millions of time but you sti—“ Minho cuts Jisung with a swift kiss,it was brief but He could feel Jisung relax in his hold. When Minho pulls away,Jisung face was redder than a tomato.

“YAH!! Y-you  should have warned me!!!”  

“What would have been the fun of that? Can we do it again?”

“No! I mean Yes but later because I'm still pissed o—“ he rambles comes to a stop when Minho kisses him again

 

**Jisung open ur door challenge:failed**

_Hyunman creates a chat._

**Chanthecan:**  we got to many chats already

 **Chanthecan:** why the fuck would you make another one

 **Hyunman:** does that annoy u?

 **Chanthecan:** yes **.**

 **Hyunman:** then my job here is done

 **Seungbaby:**  wat the hell is my username

 **Hyunman:** cuz it’s cute

 **Hyunman:** and your cute

 **Seungbaby:**  disgusting. Absolutly disgusting. I threw up in my mouth

 **DenseJeong:**  I thought it was cute :(

 **Wooking:** I gagged. Good thing my reflex is good

 **Chanthecan:**  HAHAHAH HA  HA NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

 **shortBin:** I’m like 19?

 **Chanthecan:** You cna pass as a toddler with ur height

 **shortBin:** I’m also short enough to hit you where it hurts

 **Seungbaby:**  the knees?

 **DenseJeong:**  sssmmmaaaccckkkkdddooowwwnnn

 **Hyunman:** hey Jeongin

 **DenseJeong:** what?

 **Hyunman:** Shut the fuck up

 **Hyunman:** thanks love you <3

 **Seungbaby:** Someone going to be sleeping on the couch tonight

 **Hyunman:** we’ll see about that xxx

 **Hyunman:**  anyway Jisung won’t answer his door

 **Hyunman:** or phone and it’s cold and his sweets are getting cold.

 **Chanthecan:** maybe he’s sleep

 **Hyunman:**  no I hear noises **.**

 **Flexit:** Maybe he having some. Time to himself

 **Wooking:** what are you implying

 **Flexit:** What do you think

 **Chanthecan:** OR MAYBE HE’S ASLEEP and the nOISE IS SNORING.

 **Hyunman:** Can you guys text him maybe he’ll answer you

 **Chanthecan:**  Jisung sleeps like a log.

 **Flexit:** Like….stiff and sturdy?

 **Chanthecan:** No. like dead to the world.

 **Hyunman:** relatable. But besides the point, from the window I see four pairs of shoes.

 **Chanthecan:** Maybe he owns four pairs of shoes?

 **Chanthecan:** lmao dumbass

 **Hyunman:** FUCK OFF

 **Hyunman:** Imma ring the doorbell again

 **Chanthecan:** goodluck

 **Hyunman:** can’t you gays like…

 **Hyunman:** Text him?

 **Chanthecan:** we been through this, HE. IS. A. SLEEP.

 **Hyunman:** it Won’t hurt for you try would it?

**Chanthecan:**

**Chanthecan:**  ...no

 **Hyunman:** Okay then. Do it

 **Wooking:** Do i have to do it?

 **Hyunman:** I said can you “Gays” I’m sure that means I’m referring to all of you

 **DenseJeong:**  I’m not gay.

_Hyunman removes DenseJeong from the chat._

**Hyunman:** Don’t say a word the motherfucker was asking for it.

 

**Jisung**

**Changbin:** Jisung **~**

 **Changbin:** oh Sungie~

 **Changbin:** Chubby Cheeks **~**

 **Changbin:**  Han **~**

 **Changbin:** Squrriel **~**

 **Chan:** bitch answer the fucking phone

 **Jisung:** I’m uh. Busy at the moment.

 **Changbin:** with what sleeping?

 **Jisung:** somethin like that.

 **Changbin:** Disgusting are you really.

 **Jisung:** NO

 **Jisung:**  I’m just cleaning the house

 **Jisung:** your gross

 **Changbin:** how is cleaning and sleeping the same....

 **Changbin:**  look Hyunjin is outside and is wondering why your aren’t answering your phone

 **Changbin:** Jisung?

**Jisung**

**Chan:** Hey r u awkae

 **Jisung:** awake and busy

 **Chan:** okay so

 **Chan:** what the fuck?

 **Chan:** Hyunjin been trying to get you the answer the door,he been outside freezing his nips off

 **Chan:** What have you been doing?

 **Jisung:** um...

 **Jisung:** Spring Cleaning

_jisung leaves the chat_

**Chan:** Spring-

 **Chan:** IT THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER YOU FUCK

** Jisung **

**Woojin** : r you alive

 **Jisung:** yeah...why do u guys keep asking that....

 **Woojin:** Hyunjin won;t shut the fuck up.

 **Woojin:** are you gonna let him in?

 **Jisung:** ha ha...

_Jisung leave the chat_

**Woojin:** fair enough

**Jisung open ur door challenge:failed**

**wooking:** he acting weird as fuck.

 **wooking:** I vote we leave him alone heartbreak makes people do crazy things

 **Flexit:** like leaving Hyunjin on his front porch to freeze to death?

 **Wooking:** yes

 **Chanthecan:** Hyunjin u will be missed

 **Hyunman:** Oh hell no

 **Hyunman:** I did not waste gas and money to come here and die on Jisung porch

 **Hyunman:** do you know how heartbroken Seungmin would be

 **SeungBaby:** don't think to hard lol...

 **Hyunman:** Still playing hard to get

 **Hyunman:** I got one more trick up my sleeve...

 **Hyunman:** if I don't make it back. Seungmin

 **Seungbaby:** what

 **Hyunman:** I love you<3 

 **Seungmin:**  ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵘ ᵗᵒᵒ **  
**

**Hyunman:**  adorable

 **Flexit:** disgusting

 **shortBin:** this^

**-**

 

Hyunjin tucks his phone in his sweats pocket,taking a few steps back to observe Jisung door,rubbing his chin slightly. He goes up tot he door and kicks it. Hard. of course it doesn’t budge and Jisung still didn’t come to the door. Hyunjin huffs, “YAH JISUNG!!”

Quiet.

At this point he got two options waste more gas,time and money and just go back home and cuddle Seungmin or….Hyunjin looks on the side of Jisung porch spotting a large rock,decent enough for him to pick up. …..break his window. “Well...you brought this on yourself.” Hyunjin goes over and picks up the rock,aiming it at the window,he pull his hand back and right when he was ready to launch it, the door slowly clicks open,and Jisung peeks out.

“Hyunjin?”Jisung squints at him, “What are you doing with that rock??”

Hyunjin drops the rock, with a nervous laugh, “I wasn’t about to throw it at your window and break it that for sure~” He quickly walks up to jisung his hands in his pockets, “Anyway….I got your “get well soon gift.” The older male smiles slightly, “and I would like to come in…”

Jisung blinks,and this his face imeddiatly goes red, “Uh...yeah about that--”Hyunjin frowns, crossing his arms, “What? Your going to deny me access? Jisung my nipples are cold and my dick is about to fall off.” Jisung sighs, “Fine...Just fair warning Minho here.”

“Ah….” Hyunjin stares at Jisung,noticing that his lips are particular swollen and red than they the soft pink he usually has. “wait-Did you guys make out..?” Jisung cheeks flushed a soft red,before mumbling a ‘ _Yeah..’_

“YES SO YOU CAN STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM!!” Minho calls back, Hyunjin rubs his temple,

“I wasn’t-okay never mind that I thought you sent him away?”

“I-I did...he came back and beg me to let him in. So I did..” Jisung guides Hyunjin in,helping him with his coat. Minho and Hyunjin lock eyes and flared at each other,

“Decided to grow some ball with your nonexistent penis?” Hyunjin sneers,

Minho smirks, “I don’t know have you stopped crying over your dumb romantic novels?”

“Guys..”  Jisung sighs, “stop with the fighting for a minute.” He looks over at hyunjin, “I’m sorry I would have let you in if Minho haven’t pinned me to the couch and stole my phone. Hyunjin glares at Minho,

“What are you twelve?”

“Anyway….!!” Jisung claps his hand together, “Minho and I worked it out, he apologized and I forgave him.”

“That easy?”

“Yes…?”

Hyunjin sighs, “You two are hopeless…”

“You and Seungmin wasn’t any better.”

Hyunjin blushes slightly, muttering a “ _shut up”_ but joins Minho on the couch, “I brought your ‘I hope you feel better treats’ over….I guess we better tell the others your alive and have a boyfriend."

“Just make a new group chat.”

“No Chan Hyung will get mad.”

“And you care because...?”

Hyunjin pulls out his phone, “You’re right . I’ll make a new one.”

**Minsung has finally sailed**

_Hyunjin creates a group chat_

_Hyunjin changes Jisung and Minho names to Gay and gayer_

**Gay:** Hyunjin really.

 **Hyunjin:** Jisung it’s the perfect couple usernames.

 **Gayer:** I’m not complaining.

 **Gayer:** hyunjin u are forgiven

 **Hyunjin:** keep it

**Gayer:**

**Chan:** FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK

 **Chan:** WHY MAKE ABOTHER GC

 **Chan:** WHEN WE GOT SO MANY

 **Woojin:** just read the title

 **Chan:** what does that got to do with anything

 **Woojin:** I want a divorce and custody of maknae line you can have the rest.

 **Chan:**

**Felix:** OH MY GID COBGRATS JISUNG AND MINHO

 **Felix:** *God *congrats

 **Changbin:** cobgrats lmao

 **Gayer:** Does this mean you guys forgive me now?

 **Chan:** no.

 **Chan:** but congrats Jisung <3 I’m so happy for you

 **Gay:** thanks Hyung :)

 **Changbin:** Does this mean we can’t cut off Minho balls?

 **Seungmin:** am I the only one who wants to hear how they made up?

 **Woojin:** yes

 **Chan:** no

 **Chan:** *maybe

 **Woojin:** how did you even get no from maybe??

 **Chan:** I got it from shut up before u be sleeping on the couch tonight

 **Woojin:** Apologize or you get no sex for a week.

 **Chan:** I’m sorry. I love you.

 **Changbin:** disgusting.

 **Jeongin:** omg congrats Jisung Hyung!!

 **Gay:** thanks Jeonginnie.

 **Gayer:** @ Seungmin I went to Jisung house for the second time,apologized a million times,cuddled and made out a bit.

 **Seungmin:** wow

 **Seungmin:** that’s escalated more quickly than my relationship.

 **Hyunjin:** if you want to make out come over.

 **Seungmin:** over Jisung house?

 **Gay:** Uh

 **Hyunjin:** Yes we’ll make out on their couch.

 **Seungmin:** ...

_Seungmin leaves the chat_

**Hyunjin:** He’ll be over here in a minute in a half :)

 **Gay:** why my couch?? We are literally sitting on it.

 **Hyunjin:** and? That hasn’t stopped me before?

 **Chan:** Woojin we can’t have them out class us

 **Woojin:** this isn’t a make out competition

 **Chan:** NOW IT IS. GAME **ON**

 **Gay:** wait r you guys going to come over my house?!?! To make out???

 **Gay:** should I order pizza?

 **Changbin:** I guess so.

 **Felix:** everyone except except jeongin.

 **Jeongin:** :(

 **Woojin:** I’m not leaving him in the house by himself. Everyone gotta keep it Pg.

 **Jeongin:** :D

-

**Minsung has finally sailed**

_Hyunjin changes gay and gathers name back to Jisung and Minho_

**Chan:** the new wedded couple should drop a selfie.

 **Woojin:** I agree.

 **Changbin:** eh.

 **Felix:** Yes drop one

 **Minho:** you drop ur couple selfies first

 **Chan:** Okay.

 **Chan:**  

 **Woojin:** Looking like a Snaccc with three C's

 **Chan:** would u look at the time ha ha NOTINFRONT OF THECHILDEN

 **Hyunjin:** no competition. 

**Seungmin:** why that picture.

 **Hyunjin:** you look adorable

 **Felix:** what is his face even

 **Hyunjin:** shut up me and Seungmin look flawless

 **Felix:** not as flawless me and Binnie

 **Jeongin:** I took a picture with Chan Hyung

 **Hyunjin:** aw. Cute.

 **Jisung:** adorable :(

 **Changbin:** eh. You can’t compete with this 

**Minho::** eh

 **Minho:** amateurs

 **Chan:** um? Have something better?

**Minho:**

**Minho:** read it and weep.

 **Hyunjin:** eh

 **Felix:** wow Changbin would never hold me like that in a photo

 **Changbin:**  HE'S LYING I WOULD

 **Seungmin:** Jisung looks so happy wow. perhaps My heart soared

 **Woojin:** I still say me and Chans was the best. but go off ig

 **Chan:** don’t u mean..read it and meep?

 **Woojin** :

 **Minho:** no

 **Jisung:** now that we clearly won the couple Selcas

 **Jisung:** Minho lets go cuddle <3

_Minho leaves the chat_

_Jisung leaves the chat_

**Chan:** so

 **Seungmin:** no

_Seungmin leaves the chat_

**Hyunjin:** this calls for boyfriend duties

_Hyunjin leaves the chat_

**Chan** : assholes

 **Changbin:** yeah who needs them.

 **Chan:** we don’t that for sure.

 **Felix:** Changbin let’s go get something to eat

 **Changbin:** suddenly I don’t know this group chat

_Changbin leaves the chat_

_Felix leaves the chat_

**Jeongin:** Imma go with Seungmin Hyung :3

_Jeongin leaves the chat_

**Chan:** I guess it’s just me and you Woojin ❤️

 **Woojin:** I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom.

 **Woojin:** we need to  ** _talk._**

 **Chan:** I'll be there in 3 seconds.

 _Chan leaves the chat_ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is the end!! 'm sorry for the wait but College is not easy ha ha...I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and I'm sorry if it was to disappointing but I hope you enjoyed none the less.^^~
> 
> I might have a few bonus chapter for this maybe not.we'll see :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Trash Fic!! please leave your thoughts and Kudo below!!


End file.
